Mr and Mrs McVeigh
by marysunshine81
Summary: A collection of one-shots from Diane and Kurt's married life
1. Happy Birthday, Mrs McVeigh!

**A/N: This is my birthday present for Skye who's turned 16 today. Happy Birthday! **

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Mrs. McVeigh!**

She barely blinked once when she heard an unusual scratching noise before a small light entered her field of vision. She turned her head and widened her eyes when they met with a candle on top of a small cupcake, held by a pair of all too familiar hands.

"Happy Birthday, Mrs. McVeigh," Kurt said with a grin on his face.

She found the sight of him with the cake more than adorable and she slipped up to lean against the headboard to be able to have a better look.

"You shouldn't have," she said, while her smile and her eyes probably betrayed her.

"Make a wish," he placed the plate in her lap carefully and she stared at the candle for a while before she blew it and leaned forward to kiss her husband. The only wish she had at this moment was for them to stay as happy as they had been for the last eleven months.

"Want some?" she pulled the candle out and grabbed the cake.

"No, it's all yours," he watched her take a bite with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind being served cupcakes each morning, just saying," she chuckled, "Sure you don't want any?" she offered him the opportunity once more by nearing the cake to his mouth and she was pleased to see him change his mind and taste it from her hand after all.

"You obviously have a present too, but you're not getting it until tonight," he said, observing with pleasure how she finished the last bites.

"So is this all I'm getting now?" she faked a slight disappointment, even though this small gesture meant a lot to her. Having a loving and caring husband like him was already more than she'd ever wished for in her life.

"Do you want another one?"

"That's not exactly what I have in mind," she put the plate away, leaned forward and pulled him by the neck close to her. She pressed her lips against his and felt his warm welcome right away. The pampering couldn't have ended with the cake, she already claimed the second course and he didn't hesitate to deliver.

o-o-o

Her workdays as a Supreme Court Justice weren't as hectic as they had been at Lockhart/Gardner and today was one of those days when she missed the old times, with all its disadvantages. And there was someone she particularly missed, who would have remembered her birthday, shared a drink with her, might even have given her a small self-wrapped present. She'd kind of expected Will to call her on her birthday, but he hadn't and it made her question how long this friendship could have survived that they had gone separate ways.

Of course she wasn't alone anymore, which had made it easier to cope with the losses she'd suffered. She had her perfect husband, who had been there for her every step of the way and she couldn't have been more grateful. She was happy to have someone to go home to especially on this special day. She was sure they would have continued the celebration where they'd left off in the morning and she wasn't wishing for anything more. All the more surprised she was when she didn't find him at home.

She searched for a note, that he almost never forgot, but there weren't any. A little disappointed she opened the freezer for some ice cream, feeling the need to console herself and took a seat on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table and turned the TV on. It wasn't something Justice Lockhart should have been seen doing, but she enjoyed it a little too much and that's how her husband found her when he finally arrived home an hour later.

"Ice cream? It cannot mean anything good," he said shaking his head and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm just trying to distract myself from thinking about getting older. And I'm not sharing this time," she held the plastic box closer to her with a smile.

"I think I have a better idea," he chuckled, "Why don't you go and put on that red dress we bought last week for today and get ready, because we are going out."

"Are we? Where are we going?"

"The sooner you get ready, the sooner you'll know."

"All right," she sighed, she would have preferred them to do something that didn't require leaving the house, let alone that room, but she didn't want to ruin his plans either.

"I promise you won't regret it."

She trusted him, so she handed him the box, got up and kissed him on the lips as she walked past him.

"I'll be right back, don't eat that," she chuckled and probably due to the combination of the sweet and his presence she was feeling much better about her special day.

o-o-o

When Kurt parked in front of their favorite restaurant Diane wasn't even surprised. He was predictable like that, but she didn't mind. She loved that place and Kurt couldn't have gone wrong with choosing it. All the more stunned she was when they entered and they were greeted by a crowd of people inside. Diane shifted her eyes from one familiar face to the other, smiling wider as it hit her that this was a surprise birthday party in her honor.

"You can punish me later for going behind your back, now enjoy your well deserved celebration," she heard Kurt say next to her ear.

She could have been angry with him, but she knew why he'd gone into all this trouble. He'd heard her complain about how much her life had changed with the judgeship and how she'd missed the people from her past. And now they were all there and the first person who stepped out of the crowd to greet and hug her was the one she'd missed the most, Will Gardner.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered and kissed her cheek lightly before he pulled back, "And I'm sorry for not calling you earlier today, but your husband and I have been busy as you can imagine."

"You took part in this too?"

"Of course, we all miss you at the firm, it's time we party again together."

"Thank you, it's really good to see you," she smiled, trying to hold back the tears of joy that she felt floating in her eyes already.

"And I want a dance."

"You got it."

o-o-o

"So should I count on being punished or…?"

She cut him off with a kiss that didn't last longer than a few seconds, due to the fact that they were dancing with probably dozens of eyes resting on them, but it left no doubt about her feelings towards the surprise party.

"Thank you for organizing this, it's good to see all these people again."

"Most of them probably only came for the free drinks," he said teasingly and she pushed her knee against his to show her disagreement, "Ouch," he cried, faking the nonexistent pain.

"Watch your mouth," she chuckled and leaned closer to him contradicting her actions.

"I'll hold you like this just a little longer, but then I need to let others dance with you too, no matter how much I hate the idea."

"Will is the only one I promised a dance," she admitted, not feeling like leaving his arms at all.

"And he deserves it, I wouldn't have been able to pull this together without him."

"I'm really grateful for both of you."

She couldn't have been happier that the two most important men in her life understood each other so well and did this for her together. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

"Later you can show me how much," he said with a grin and it earned him another knee-push, for trying to ruin a perfect moment, "Aren't we a little too violent tonight, Mrs. McVeigh?" he asked chuckling and placed a kiss on her hand that he was holding in his.

Diane buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent deeply, while enjoying the music as they were slowly moving to the melody together. When the song was over, she felt Kurt's grip loosen around her and she lifted her head.

"Someone's ready to cut in," he said and Diane saw Will standing right next to them, "You two behave," Kurt smiled and let go of Diane's hand.

It must have been her wedding when she'd danced with Will the last time and the memory of that summer day brought an even brighter smile on her face as he took her in his arms.

"So how are things at Gardner & Associates?"

"We are still standing, even though Florrick, Agos & Associates are trying to take us down on a daily basis."

"Maybe you need a new partner," she would have been the first to object had he brought it up, simply because it had been hard to give up her seat. And seeing someone else take it would have been even harder, but she knew that Will needed a partner on his side at the top.

"Are you thinking of coming back?" he asked with visible hope in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, but appreciated his question more than she was able to show.

"Too bad, but in case you can think of anyone, I'm always open to suggestions."

"I'll keep that in mind," she wasn't sure she could suggest anyone without being jealous of the person for taking what she still considered to be her seat, since it had been unoccupied for the last seven months.

"But enough about me, it's your day. Tell me, how is married life?"

"I'm not complaining," she said with a meaningful smile.

"He'd do anything for you."

"I know, no idea how I got this lucky."

She looked around to find Kurt and smiled when their eyes met. He was obviously observing them with a grin on his face, while he could have found himself another dance partner already. She loved how the only woman he had eyes for was her and even though she enjoyed dancing with Will, she decided not to dance with anyone else but her husband for the rest of the night.

o-o-o

The party was such a success that the guests barely wanted to leave. It was almost 3 am when Mr. and Mrs. McVeigh finally got into a cab that took them home. Diane was so tired that she lay down on the backseat, resting her head in Kurt's lap. She almost fell asleep during the short drive.

"So do you want your present now or should we spare it for tomorrow?" he asked right when they entered the house.

"I thought this party was the present."

"That was just part of it. I never had a chance to pamper my wife for her birthday before, so I may have overdone a little. But you went out of your way for my birthday too, so it's only fair."

"Okay, okay, let's see that present."

She was still sleepy, but not that much not to be able to enjoy her birthday present. She was a little surprised when all he handed her was an envelope, but she opened it all the more curiously.

"New York?" she took out the two plane tickets.

"I thought you deserve a weekend in the city. You've been going on and on about that exhibition you want to visit and I know it's been a while since you last saw an opera in the Met."

"Cosi fan tutte," she smiled as she discovered the other two tickets inside the envelope.

"That is what they are playing tomorrow evening. Since it's Mozart, I thought it cannot be bad."

She appreciated the present even more knowing this whole program he'd planned for their weekend wasn't his cup of tea. But she would have done the same for him, she'd even proved it a few times. She placed the envelope on the coffee table and folded her arms around him.

"I love it and I can't wait to get on that plane with you tomorrow."

She kissed him to thank him for the present, for the surprise party, for the whole day and the weekend that was waiting for them and for being the amazing husband he had always been for her and the kiss wasn't left unreturned. All the tiredness she'd felt somehow disappeared and even though they had a plane to catch in a few hours all she could think of how to pay him back for everything he'd done for her.

And it was the sweetest responsibility ever.


	2. The Longest Chapter

**_A/N: I've been meaning to write this one-shot ever since I mentioned it in the epiloge of 'Chapel of Love'. I thought it would be easier not to include the D/W scene that happened before, that's why I requested Bye11 to write it for me. (_****_If you haven't read her fic 'Goodbye, my friend' yet, do it now!) It was hard enough to write this one though, so you might need a tissue while reading._**

**_Special thanks to shelovesshoes for the second opinion. 3_**

**_Disclamer: I don't want this to happen on the show, but I still wrote it, don't sue me._**

* * *

**The Longest Chapter**

She is alone in there for the very last time. Will went home a short while ago, leaving his glass on her desk. They shared their last Scotch as law firm partners, which made the taste of the drink even more bitter. They didn't want it to be their last goodbye, they didn't even say the word. But she asked him to leave her alone, so she can say goodbye to the place.

She has already had her stuff, along with the painting from her personal collection packed and transferred to her chamber in the Michael Bilandic Building. _Her office_ is almost empty and it breaks her heart that she'll never call it her own again.

She sits in _her_ armchair at _her _desk for the last time and the emptiness starts to overcome her. She looks at the bouquet of dark red lilies she got from her coworkers, which means to show their appreciation and wish her luck, along with the elegant pen with 'Justice Lockhart' engraved on it and the small golden gavel as a good luck charm. She almost feels tears forming in her eyes as she thinks of what the gifts represent, when she hears footsteps on the corridor. She knows it can only be one person and the rhythm of the steps verifies her thoughts. Soon she can see him through the side door as he walks to the open one and steps inside.

"Hey," she smiles at her husband, the only person she can look at like that right now. The only one in her life she doesn't have to say goodbye to today or any day. They belong together, he is her family now and they are happy, even if at this moment she only feels sadness inside.

"Hey," he greets her in a soft voice and looks at her silently from the other end of the office.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" she asks a question both of them know the answer to, and he doesn't even reply at once, but she can see the solidarity in his eyes.

"It's never easy to say goodbye," he slowly takes a step closer, giving her the time and space she needs.

"I just didn't expect it to be this hard," her voice trembles, as she feels the tears in her eyes again, but she knows she has to hold them back, not because of him, but because of what this office represents. It belongs to the fearless Diane Lockhart, who is the worst enemy on the battlefield of law. She doesn't allow people to see her with her guards down, in fact he is one of the few people she's ever let close.

"I know," he nods, getting one step closer to her and she starts to accept what his presence means.

"We should go home," she tells him, without moving an inch.

"Just take your time," he says patiently, still a few steps away from her.

"I'll never be ready, so we might as well go now," she sighs and slowly emerges from her comfortable chair.

"Okay," he says understandingly and waits until she walks up to him, seeking the closeness of his body, the comfort, which he offers right away in a form of a warm hug. One of the many advantages of being his wife is that his arms are always there to hold her when she needs to be held.

When they pull away from each other Kurt places a soft kiss on her forehead then turns to her desk.

"I'll take these," he lifts the bouquet and the gift bag and walks out the office, leaving Diane alone to say her goodbye.

She looks around one last time and without leaving time for memories to flood her mind she steps outside and closes the glass doors before she walks away to follow him to the elevators.

When her gaze meets her name on the wall, her throat gets dry again. She is sure it will be taken down the next day and the thought alone causes her enormous pain. It doesn't matter that she'll be Justice Diane Lockhart when she takes her oath in a few days, it won't console her for the loss she's suffering that night.

This firm has been her life for decades, she's worked hard to get to the top and stay there and even though there were times it seemed like she could lose everything, she always ended up winning in the end. She leaves as a winner tonight, but she feels the loss of something much stronger. A significant part of her life won't be there anymore when she steps into that elevator, and it will be hard to substitute the emptiness it will leave behind.

As she's standing there, eyeing the wall, she feels his arm around her, holding her and not urging her to move forward. He knows what's going on in her head, how difficult it is for her to say goodbye. He must remember the day she said goodbye to him and chose her firm instead. And now she is giving up the very same thing that meant more to her than love back then. She's aware that the new job – no matter how prestigious it is – will never give such a meaning to her life.

If he wasn't with her, she probably wouldn't be able to leave now, her legs wouldn't obey her. She has never felt this weak in her life. She doesn't want to go, she wants to stay. Screw Springfield, the governor, the judgeship, everything. She belongs here, this is her home, no other place will ever feel that way.

Lockhart&Gardner. The two names next to each other mean an era, that ends too soon and she knows that it's all her fault, because it wasn't enough for her, she always wanted more. And now that she has the next step of her career within reach, she's hesitating, because she knows that once she moves forward there will be no way back.

"Let's go," she says firmly, realizing it's already too late, she's already walking on the road of no return, changing her mind is not an option anymore, no matter how tempting it seemed for a few seconds.

They step inside the elevator and Kurt takes her hand, giving her a comforting squeeze, while she's watching the numbers go down on the panel next to them. In the garage they walk to his car hand in hand and sit it.

"The longest chapter of my life has come to an end," she says with her head down, hiding her face from him and she soon feels his hand on hers again.

"But a new one is starting tomorrow," he says encouragingly and she finally lifts her head to look at him.

"I know, let's go home," she places a kiss on his cheek to show him she'll be fine, because she will be, she has to be.

But later that night when she's lying next to him, she cannot hold back those tears anymore. They come and fill her eyes and they prove to be unstoppable. She hides her teary face in the pillow and tries to silence her crying, but it only gets worse, until she feels his firm hand stroking her back gently.

She has never needed anyone's presence and support as much as she does that night. She has lost something she's worked for her whole life, of her own choice and she knows she cannot regret it the next day or any day. But tonight she's allowed to shed some tears and be grateful that on this new path of her life one thing is already given. She won't have to take it alone.


End file.
